The Kindness of Strangers
The Kindness of Strangers'http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/08/the-originals-episodes-507-508-titles.html is the eighth episode of the fifth season of ''The Originals and the eighty-seventh episode of the series overall. Summary '''CHAMBRE DE CHASSE — As pressing matters rage on in New Orleans, the Mikaelson siblings find themselves forced to set aside their differences and work together to escape a "chambre de chasse." Klaus, Elijah, Marcel, Freya, and Hope also appear.http://www.ksitetv.com/the-originals/the-originals-spoilers-the-kindness-of-strangers/179760/ Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson (credit only) *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza (credit only) Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Jaime Murray as Antoinette Sienna Trivia * Antagonist: *Hayley appears in flashbacks. *In a flashback involving Klaus, Hayley and baby Hope, some of the names Hayley considered to name Hope were Zoe, Caitlin and Katherine. They both eventually named her Hope Andrea Mikaelson, after Klaus mentions that Elijah considered the baby their last hope as a family. *Freya is revealed to be the one that put her siblings into the chambre de chasse. Body Count Continuity *Davina was mentioned. She was last seen in A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken. *Marcel's Army were seen as corpses in a flashback. This particular event happened in The River in Reverse. *The Hollow was last seen possessing Hope in The Feast of All Sinners. *Ivy was mentioned. She was last seen in God's Gonna Trouble the Water. *Vincent was mentioned. He was last seen in God's Gonna Trouble the Water. *Jackson was indirectly mentioned. He was last seen in A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken as a hallucination. *Keelin was mentioned. She was last seen in God's Gonna Trouble the Water. *Esther was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in Ashes to Ashes. *Greta was seen in archive footage. She was last seen in What, Will, I, Have, Left. *Hope was mentioned and seen in a photo. She was last seen in God's Gonna Trouble the Water. *Katherine Pierce was alluded to in the episode. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on . *Cami was mentioned. She was last seen in No Quarter as a hallucination. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **The Abattoir Behind the Scenes Cultural References *"I have always depended on the kindness of strangers" is a line from ' " ". *" " is an album by progressive rock band the album was released in 1998. *" " is the 4th episode of the second season of the American TV show . Quotes |-|Promo= :Rebekah: "We made a vow, always and forever." :Elijah: "I made another vow!" :Elijah: "What is this place?" :Kol: "We're in Elijah's mental maze." :Klaus: "Elijah! What have you done?" |-|Trailer= |-|Scene= |-|Sneak Peek= |-|Inside= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 5x08 Promo "The Kindness of Strangers" (HD) Season 5 Episode 8 Promo The Originals The Kindness Of Strangers Trailer The CW The Originals The Kindness Of Strangers Scene The CW The Originals 5x08 — Kol Helps Elijah Remember TVLine The Originals Inside The Kindness of Strangers The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 5x08 The Kindness of Strangers-Elijah.jpg 5x08 The Kindness of Strangers-Freya.jpg 5x08 The Kindness of Strangers-Rebekah.jpg 5x08 The Kindness of Strangers-Kol-Freya-Rebekah-Klaus.jpg 5x08 The Kindness of Strangers-Elijah-Klaus.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Five